Post-consumer and post-industrial textile scraps frequently present a disposal problem to original manufacturers of textile products such as clothing and the like. Such scrap material is usually baled for disposal or sale to subsequent processors. The textile or fabric material may consist of a variety of textiles such as cotton, and may comprise a combination of textile material. Such bales normally range in size from 100 pounds to 1,200 pounds. Occasionally, such scrap material may be in loose form and simply collected in large plastic bags. The difficulty with reprocessing any such textile scrap materials is the fact that they are contaminated with a variety of metal items secured thereto such as buttons, zippers, and particularly in view of denim clothing, decorative designs implemented on the pockets and elsewhere on jeans and jackets. The metals utilized in such clothing applications may include stainless steel, brass, copper, aluminum, ferrous metals or other types of non-ferrous metals. Attempts to reclaim the fabric from such scrap material can be hazardous since attempts to recover the fabric from such scraps including metal creates excessive wear on processing equipment and includes the danger of fire resulting from sparks when such metal encounters the processing equipment during the attempt to recover the fabric material from the scraps.